dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Kryptonians
The Kryptonians (also known as Lorviians to the Ko'erst ) were a critically endangered species, far more advanced than Humans, that were destroyed when their home planet, Krypton, exploded from the instability of its core due to being harvested for power. Kryptonians gain incredible superpowers when exposed to the radiation of a Yellow Star, much richer in radiation than that of their native Red Star - providing their cells with an energy they can harness to perform extraordinary feats. History Early Advancements Kryptonians were once born naturally, but this idea was soon discarded by in the wake of advancements in genetic engineering, and the Kryptonian Law Council ultimately decided to control the population by growing artificial fetuses underwater in orbs within Genesis Chambers (monitored by Aquabots), which provided gave them all they needed to survive until birth. They perfected this using a Growth Codex, which contained the genetic makeup of every Kryptonian born this way. At this point, natural births were unheard of (seen as heresy by some ), and artificial population control was established. Kryptonian Expansion Following the development of Phantom Drives, Kryptonian scientists paved the way for travel to distant planets in order to expand their influence throughout the cosmos, with some even leaving their Scout Ships (equipped with Genesis Chambers of their own) on these planets. In order to survive, these Kryptonian colonists would utilize World Engines to alter these planets' composition, making them compatible with the newcomers. During their time of Expansion, the Kryptonians and the New Gods of Apokolips became enemies as the former began intergalactic exploration and colonization, resulting in a strong mutual hate between the two races. Harvesting Krypton The Kryptonian Law Council decided to take energy from their planet's core to power their weapons and vehicles, heedless of the inevitable horrible consequences of such a choice, despite the warnings that Jor-El, the foremost scientist of the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, gave them. This rendered Krypton's core unstable, which would imminently induce it to implode, making Krypton's destruction an inevitability. Destruction of Krypton Jor-El of the House of El and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, gave birth to a child through natural means, being the first, and last, Kryptonians to do so in centuries. They named the child Kal-El. Meanwhile, Jor-El had begun to notice the increasingly unstable core (as he had once predicted), so he resolved to speak with the Law Council once more, giving them one final warning of Krypton's impending destruction, letting them know that is would be completely their fault, and requesting permission to use the Growth Codex. However, the council hearing that ultimately cut short, interrupted by General Zod and his radical Sword of Rao loyalists invading the council. Zod proceeded to promptly murder High Eminence Ro-Zar, and attempted to recruit his former friend Jor-El to his cause of severing the "degenerative bloodlines" that had lead Krypton to ruin. Jor-El, however, is quick to decline Zod's offer and is taken into custody by Tor-An, but, with some help from Kelex, Jor-El manages to defeat Tor-An and the other guards, and run off to retrieve the Codex (with the help of his war kite H'Raka). He succeeds, and proceeds to bond the genetic information stored within the Codex to the cells of his son Kal-El. Jor-El and Lara then tearfully part with Kal-El, whom they place within a small starship, equipped with a Phantom Drive. Shortly thereafter, however, General Zod and the Sword of Rao arrive at the House of El Citadel in order to stop Jor-El, and re-obtain the Codex. Zod, making it into the Citadel's interior, engages his former friend in a vicious duel, in a desperation to stop him. Jor-El, however, manages to defeat him, and knock him to the ground. Zod then proceeded to beg Lara not to launch the ship, but she ignored his pleas, desperate to send her son off to a safe world. Enraged at his failure, General Zod proceeded to murder Jor-El, much to Lara's dismay. However, at that very moment, the Sword of Rao was finally surrounded by the Sapphire Guards, who arrested them and took them before the reinstated Law Council. Due to their crimes of murder and high treason, the Sword of Rao were sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning within the fearsome Phantom Zone (aboard the Black Zero prison ship). However, several days later Jor-El's prediction would come true, as Krypton's core finally imploded, leading to the destruction of the planet, the deaths of all on it, as well as the scattering of numerous shards of Kryptonite through space. Anatomy The Kryptonian body structure is almost identical to that of humans. They are adapted to survive in an atmosphere much harsher and gravity much stronger than Earth's. In the planet Krypton's orbit or near a red sun, Kryptonians would have physical attributes nearly identical to humans. But if on a planet that has an atmosphere similar to Earth's or near a yellow sun, they would have many new abilities. *'Solar energy absorption': Kryptonians' cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of their powers and abilities. Their cells also store solar energy as well, allowing them to retain their powers under roofed structures or even at night, although they eventually need a yellow sun to recharge their powers. Kryptonians can also absorb solar energies from stars of other spectral classes. Direct exposure to sunlight can allow a Kryptonian to heal and recover at an accelerated rate on a cellular level from seemingly any of their weaknesses, giving them powerful healing and regenerative capabilities. **'Super strength': As adults, Kryptonians are able to carry more than 1,000,000 tons and can create shockwaves with their strikes. **'Super speed': Kryptonians can run and fly at speeds faster than military aircraft. Superman generally uses his super speed while flying. **'Invulnerability': Kryptonians' bodies are nearly invulnerable, with missiles, explosions and bullets being unable to so much as break their skin. They can also survive unharmed in environments of intense temperatures, exposure to harmful chemicals or even the vacuum of space. However, beings who are more powerful can break though their extremely advanced durability. **'Super breath': Kryptonians' capable of surviving without air far longer than humans, allowing them to hold their breath for lengthy periods of time without adverse effects. Some Kryptonians' can use their breath to generate force winds with enough intensity to freeze objects solid and brittle. **'Accelerated healing:' They are capable of recovering from non-fatal wounds at an accelerated rate. This is further enhanced when under direct sunlight, whereby they heal all non-fatal wounds instantaneously. **'Longevity:' As long as their cells are charged with solar energy, they are beyond age & illness. **'Super vision': They also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. ***'Telescopic vision': Kryptonians have the ability to focus their vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ***'Microscopic vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub-atomic level. ***'X-ray vision': Kryptonians can see through almost anything, able to focus their vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them. Because of this ability, Kyrptonians possess a sight unparallelled by any other species, possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays, or other forms of energy invisible on the spectrum of light which passes through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. The only substance they cannot see through is lead. ***'Heat vision': Kryptonians have the ability to generate extremely high radiation or fiery beams of intense heat energy from the eyes. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of fiery energy being shot from their eyes. These beams can be made seemingly invisible, allowing Kryptonians to work undetected. This radiation-like form is not as intense as the concentrated energy beam form, as it can only super-heat targets, while the beam form can destroy entire buildings with explosive force. **'Super hearing': Due to their exposure to solar radiation, Kryptonians have developed incredible hearing, allowing them to hear extreme variances of sounds and frequencies, thus allowing them to pick up noises from across the globe. They have shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. For example, Clark Kent was able to hear Alfred's voice through Bruce Wayne's earpiece when near him. **'Personal gravity manipulation (flight)': Kryptonians have displayed the ability to control their own immediate gravitational field to such a degree that allows them to fly at supersonic speeds in any direction. It appears that Kryptonians could also cut their hair as easily as humans while under a yellow sun. If a Kryptonian stay on a planet with a yellow sun and a nitrogen rich atmosphere from birth, such as Superman did for the entirety of his life, their bodies will reject atmospheres similar to Krypton's, such as when Superman passed out on Zod's ship, Black Zero. Weaknesses Non-superpowered Kryptonians are as physically mortal and weak as humans. However, even superpowered Kryptonians have vulnerabilities that can harm and kill them. * Kryptonite: Possiblty the most well-known weakness of Kryptonians, Kryptonite is a radioactive mineral that can bypass a Kryptonian's invulnerability and has crippling, painful and even lethal effects to them as normal radiation has on humans, albeit that it only affects a Kryptonian that is in its immediate presence; otherwise, a Kryptonian can recover from it with only slightly lingering effects. Kryptonite degrades the cells of Kryptonians, causing them to degenerate and decay upon contact with the deadly mineral. Symptoms of a Kryptonian in the presence of Kryptonite, as well as its light or radiation, are somewhat fever-like, namely but not possibly limited to: nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, great amounts of pain, and loss or near-loss of consciousness. It is enough to weaken and even remove their powers, leaving them as weak as a human, if not weaker. Physical damage caused by Kryptonite remains long after exposure to it. Direct exposure to sunlight can immediately allow any lasting effects of Kryptonite to be undone. * Sensory overload: 'A Kryptonian can be crippled and overwhelmed by their own supernatural senses, such as their X-ray vision and hearing. For example, after Superman damaged Zod's helmet (thus forcing the latter to remove it), Zod was overwhelmed by all his senses manifesting as once, which was too much for him to handle. However, as Zod himself stated, this weakness is only temporal, and can be overcome permanently via honing their senses through mental discipline. * '''Mental block: '''A Kryptonian can subconsciously or unconsciously suppress their powers due to isolation (in Kal-El's case, while he was still learning who he truly was), or not accepting or understanding themselves or their powers. While still being incredibly powerful, this can cause a Kryptonian to not be able to control or access the full scale of their powers, to the point where they can strain when using their strength to its full limits, even temporarily collapsing from great effort, and have lesser physical resilience that allows them to be knocked out by explosions (such as when Faora-Ul was knocked out by a missile) or structures collapsing on them. Limitations include the inability to use more innate powers such as flight and (in Kal-El's case) their heat vision being limited to creating light and radiation with extreme heat. By gaining self acceptance and understanding, Kryptonians can overcome this weakness permanently and thus gain access to their full powers. Language and culture Kryptonians have many similarities to humans. Kryptonians speak English, though the Kryptonian alphabet is different, and their language is named after their race. They usually dress in skintight suits that have their family emblem on the chest. In battle they wear armor that also has their family emblem on the chest. Kryptonian women sometimes also wear earrings, like humans do. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or more intelligent to be a better scientist. When the Kryptonians Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van conceived a child naturally, it was considered illegal. Societal factions Krypton's population all belong to a certain Guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. The main guilds are the: *Kryptonian Artisan Guild *Kryptonian Laborer Guild *Kryptonian Mediator Guild *Kryptonian Thinker Guild *Kryptonian Warrior Guild Technology *'Liquid geo: A liquid metal that is used for holographic projections in a variety of roles. *'Growth codex': A technology that is able to grow new Kryptonians from a genetic piece of genetic matter. *'Kal-El's infant starship': A custom built ship used by Jor-El to send his infant son to safety from the planet's destruction. *'Scout Ship 0344': A scout ship used by Kryptonian Pioneers to Earth; it once contained the Super Suit, Kal-El's signature uniform, which he wears as Superman. *'Black Zero': A prison ship designed by Jor-El, which that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him and his loyalists from Krypton's destruction. *'Command key': A key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solitude. *'Dropship': A beetle-looking dropship used for a number of roles; it is very fast and agile. *'Service robots': Mechanical robots that serve the wealthy families of Krypton with any needs. *'Energy lance': A sword-like weapon used, utilized by the Sapphire Guards. *'Phantom Zone': A fearsome dimension located in subspace, utilized as a prison. *'Phantom Zone projector': The projector created by Jor-El, that opens a miniature singularity to the Phantom Zone. *'Gunship': A large heavily weaponized gunship aerial combat vehicle. *'Attack ship': An attack and transport aerial vehicle. *'Hammerhead': A large aerial combat vehicle. *'World Engine': A powerful, very technologically-advanced terraforming machine. It is activated at one end of a planet that works cooperatively with a ship at the opposite end. *'Breather': Headwear worn to protect Kryptonians from any hazardous atmosphere and keep them from experiencing a sensory overload. *'Plasma Carbine': A standard issue rifle based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed forces. It fires a blast of plasma that burns through the armor and flesh of Kryptonians. A majority of the rifes have been handed down through the Kryptonian Warrior Guild for generations. *'Energy pistol': A pistol based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their primary and only sidearm. *'Phantom Drive': An engine that is capable of vast interstellar travel by the means of manipulating a black hole. References Category:Kryptonians